Hook devices for hooking baggage are mounted on rear cargo chambers and back surfaces of seats of vehicles. A hanger for a vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a housing case embedded in an inner wall surface of a vehicle interior, and a hook rotatably supported by a shaft hole of a side wall of the housing case. The hanger for a vehicle extends out of a front-side opening of the housing case in its use state while housed in the housing case with the hook rotated in its non-use state.
A retractable hanger for small articles disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes a case having a storage chamber, and a hook rotatably supported by the case. The case includes a front-side opening of the storage chamber, a flange around the opening edge, and a pair of bearing hole portions provided in both of the opposing side walls. The hook is pushed into the front-side opening of the case, while causing engage projecting shaft portions provided on both side edges of the hook with the bearing hole portions provided in the case, whereby the hook is pivotally supported by the case.